Fever: A Sick Austria one-shot
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Austria has a fever and Germany comes over to his house with a cold, but a new problem arises when Germany looks for a place to sleep. (One-shot)


Austria was playing a melancholic piece of music on his piano one day. His brows were deeply furrowed with concentration and his torso rocked back and forth gently to the rhythm of the music.

But something was off that day and instead of smoothly finishing the piece of music, Austria exhaled forcefully and had to pause to wipe the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead with his hand.  
>Once he had wiped the sweat from his forehead, Austria resumed playing.<p>

_I'm not feeling my best today, perhaps I should stop playing and rest for a while…_ Austria thought to himself.

_No! That will not do! I am not weak, it's just a bit of warm weather that's all!_ Austria tried to convince himself, his anger causing him to hit the wrong note and turn his usually calm expression into a frown.

But Austria did not let this temporary weakness impede him and continued to play the piano. But as he kept playing, Austria made more and more mistakes. Throughout the piece his hands trembled, his playing was jerky from having to increase his concentration and he repeatedly hit the wrong keys.

It was as if the fever had reverted his piano skills to his beginner days, when he had first started playing the piano.

Finally having enough of this poor progress, Austria rose from the piano stool and pushed it away with a frustrated sigh. He placed a hand to his head to cool his feverish forehead and walked away from the piano.

But he did not get very far and quickly succumbed to his fever. He gave a weak groan and collapsed to the floor.

Meanwhile at the front of Austria's house, Hungary was greeting someone at the front door.

"Hello Germany! How are you?" Hungary asked Germany.  
>But before Germany could reply, Hungary noticed something different about Germany that day, he looked weary and the tip of his nose had a bright shade of pink.<p>

"Oh you don't look so well! Are you alright?" Hungary asked him with concern.

"Nein! Italy was sick the other day and I caught his _miserable_ cold." Germany answered and as if on cue to illustrate his point, a trail of mucus slid down his nostril making him blush and quickly wipe his nose with the back of his hand.

After all, he didn't want to look like a sick little school boy in front of a lady and it was only because he had not brought a handkerchief with him that he was forced to resort to such desperate measures.

Hungary giggled and said, "There's no need for that, I'll get you a handkerchief."

"Danke." Germany thanked her and went to find Austria.

But when Germany entered the ballroom, instead of seeing the usual sight of Austria playing the piano, Germany spotted the pianist lying on the floor unconscious, on his front with his arms spread out in front of him and his head turned to one side.

Germany's eyes widened and he exhaled loudly in surprise. Germany then ran over to Austria and kneeled down beside him and turned him over on his back.

"Austria! ACHOO! Not you as well! ACHOO!" Germany exclaimed in between sneezes, surprised that another person he knew was also sick.

When Germany regained his composure after his sneezing fit, he then placed his arms under Austria's arms and legs and lifted him up.

"Coming here with a cold was a bad idea, after I take care of you I'll have to ask Hungary where I can find a place to lie down for a while." Germany said out loud to himself and yawned as he carried the unconscious Austria out of the ballroom.

Germany didn't remember much after that because he was so tired after carrying Austria to his bedroom, so he must have found some place to sleep after that.

Unfortunately for Germany, that much was true and Germany woke up in a bed that was currently occupied by Austria and himself

"What?! Why do I have to share a bed with you?!" Germany turned to Austria and demanded to know.

Austria, who couldn't care less slowly turned his head towards Germany and answered bluntly, "Because I don't get a lot of visitors, so I didn't buy any guest beds to save money."

"YOU STINGY BASTARD!"


End file.
